World so cold
by Emma Winter Frost
Summary: What kind of world does meg live in ? In a cold cruel world , but ... Maybe , just maybe she could change that , she just had to work hard, and stay positive , and not cut as much... She could keep hoping , she made it this far , after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys , it Emma :3 So like I've been watching family guy ... And I was like man , Meg's parents are JERKS. I'm sorry meg , but it's like true , and you know it Hunny ! So I've like decided to write a fan fic for her , since there aren't that many , using one of my favorite songs , I might make this a multi - chapter one , if anyone really actually likes it , so anyway , on with the story! :3**

**;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3::::**

_it starts with pain, _

Meg looked at her wrist , god it hurt , but...it felt good.

_followed by hate , _

she hated herself, so much ,she was fat , ugly and a piece of trash, even god knew it.

_fueled by the endless questions , _

why did she do this to herself ? Why did everyone hate her ? Why?

_no one can answer ,_

why did god have to make her ugly ? Why ?

_a stain covers your heart,_

innocence , she remembered it , she sniffed , she remembered sanity. It was wonderful.

_and tears you apart like a sleeping cancer _

she was so torn , between killing herself ... Or just living

_now I don't believe men are born to be killers._

she used to never think like this , but it just came...and god , how she hated it .

_I don't believe the world can't be saved ._

could she be saved ? Yes , maybe , just maybe .

_how did you get here ? _

she really didn't know how she got here. She wished she did , so maybe she could stop herself.

_and when did start ?_

it started a long time ago...

_an innocent child , with a thorn in his heart ? _

she used to be innocent , and care free , watching the world , with yes full of wonder.

_what kind of world do we live in ? _

she really didn't know what kind of world she lived in.

_where love is divided by hate ? _

She didn't know how people could live like this.

_losing control of our feeling._

she thought of evil things , sometimes , evil cruel things.

_we all must be dreaming this life away, _

she was dreaming of a better life , with loving parents , and people who actually cared .

_In a world so cold_

that was the kind of world she lived in , cold and cruel .

_are you sane ?_

was she sane ? She didn't know .

_where's the shame ? _

it was all over , it was everywhere , the shame .

_a moment of time passes you by ,_

time has passed so quickly , so fast, how she wished to be a child again.

_you cannot rewind who's to blame._

who was to blame ? Who's fault was it ?

_is there a cure for your sickness _

was there a cure ? A cure for her ... Being well her ?

_have you no heart ? _

did she actually have a heart ? did she actually care ?

_now I don't believe men are born to be killers _,

how could someone be born a killer ?

_I don't believe the world can't be saved , _

the world can be saved , and so could she.

_How did you get here ? And when did it start ? An innocent child , with a thorn his heart._

how did she get here !? How ? Why did god , want her here ?

_what kind of world do we live in ?_

_where love is divided by hate _

_losing control of our feelings? _

_What kind of world do we live in ? _

_Selling our souls for no reason _

she ... She couldn't take it anymore... She had to run, far , far away .

No more drowning in despair !

No more ! It was time ... Time to break away... Far , far away.

she smiled , as she cleaned her wrist , no more . She was eighteen , and it was time to leave the nest.

she smiled, as she packed , and took everything. Her computer , her phone and her diary.

she headed down the stairs , she had applied for a scholar ship , and was accepted ! She hadn't told anyone . But no one would care any way ! Her smile grew bigger , as she headed put the door , and onto the next bus ...

to her dream collage , and she was gonna make it out there, she knew it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I just got an idea for a story ! Okay , so if I get enough reviews , which is five ! I will make this a multi chapter story ! So enjoy this " one shot" , which I hope it won't be for long ! So enjoy this for now ! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys ! I decided to make another chapter ! So I decided to use another one of my favorite songs ! :3 and meg is gonna have an awesome journey ! I must say ! And her appearance is going to change drastically ! But ... Yeah I don't know ... I might make her fall in love with an oc maybe...**

**yes ! That will happen ! With a dramatic twist ! Mwhahahahahahahahaahahaha ! Im so evil ! Okay on with the story , **

**note to self ; start writing drafts.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Harry the line break ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

meg had traded her phone for an I - pod , it was amazing ! But the old owner had an amazing taste in music ; she was listening to music she had NEVER heard of ! And she actually liked it ! It was pop , she usually didn't listen to this music , but gave it a chance , and she loved it ! She wondered why that guy wanting to trade an I - pod with her , he had a lot of female singers I'm here ... And well, the guy was actually cute , but he probably wouldn't want her , but still it was nice to fantasize . She quickly turned it on , she liked this song ! It was one of her favorites ! Next to that one from frozen...which was on here to ! She soon started pounding her head to the song ;

_do you ever feel like plastic bag drifting through the wind ? _

_Wanting to start again ? _

yes , she did ! But she was starting again , starting a new life ! She smiled , a big bright smile.

_do you ever feel , so paper -thin _

_like a house of cards , one blow caving in ? _

_do you ever already buried deep? _

_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_

_do you know there's still a chance for you ? _

_'Cause there's a spark in you _

_you just gotta ignite the light , and let it shine _

_just own the night like the Fourth of July _

_cause baby , you're a firework _

_come on , show em what your worth _

_make em go " oh ! Oh ! Oh ! " _

_as you shoot across the sky-y-y _

_baby your a firework _

_come on let your colors burst_

_make me go " oh ! Oh ! Oh ! "_

_as you shout across the sky-y-y _

_Baby you're a firework_

_come on let your colors burst _

_make em go " oh ! Oh ! Oh !"_

_you're gonna leave me falling down oh oh _

_you don't have to feel like a wasted space _

_you're original cannot be replaced _

_if you only knew what the future holds _

_after a hurricane , comes a rainbow _

_maybe the reason why all the doors are closed _

_so you could open one that leads you tithe perfect road _

_like a lighting bolt , your heart will glow _

_and when it's time you know _

_you just gotta ignite the light , and let it shine_

_just own the night like the Fourth of July _

_cause baby your a firework _

_come on show me what your worth _

_make em go " oh! Oh ! Oh !" _

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y _

_baby your a firework _

_come on let your colors burst _

_make em go" oh ! Oh ! Oh ! " _

_you're gonna leave me falling down oh oh _

_boom , boom , boom _

_even brighter than the moon , moon , moon _

_it's always been inside of you , you , you _

_and now it's time you let it through - ooh-ooh _

_'cause baby your a firework _

_come on show em what you're worth _

_make em go " oh ! Oh ! Oh !" _

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y _

_Baby , you're a firework_

_come on let your colors burst _

_make em go " oh ! Oh ! Oh !" _

_You're gonna leave em in awe awe awe _

_Boom , boom , boom_

_even brighter than the moon , moon,moon_

_boom , boom, boom_

_even brighter than the moon , moon , moon _

the song ended , and meg got off the bus she was riding , she was here , at the airport . She had made it ! She quickly got her ticket and a passport . She had saved all these years , it was worth it . Even though she couldn't buy stuff that she had wanted , it was worth it . The flight was in thirty minutes , she had everything , bags, computer , I -pod , and what ever else she bought , she then went to the little gift shop , which sold art supplies , she brought a sketch book , _why not ? It's my life , and anyway you never know I might have a " hidden talent" , _she thought , and quickly brought it , along with some coloring pencils , and a pack of pencils , and also a pencil case , which came along with some pens, and she brought a note book , she needs a knew one , and this one had one of her favorite princesses on it , from one of her favorite disney movies , Mulan , and even though she wasn't technically a princess , she was still one of her favorites , she told never told anyone this , but she loved Disney . Mostly she spent the next 20 minutes reading one of the books she brought for home , it was one of her favorites . And then it was time for her flight , she quickly gave the woman her ticket , and rushed out of the airport , and on the plane . On to her new life ! She was heading to her favorite place ;

New York.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**hope you guys liked it ! That was a hard chapter to write , ha , ha not really, but still... **

**Okay guys , I will write the title of all the songs , in the last chapter ! And so yeah... And that guy meg was thinking about ? She will meet him again ! Hint, hint . And other things and you'll never guess ! Mwhahahahahahahahaahahaha ! He's gonna be someone's son ! Not Peter's son ! Nonononono ! That would be wrong but ... He will be a person who's soul Peter sold he soul to son ! Hint , hint . I'm dropping hints like bombs ! Kinda ...ish... But uh... Like... Yeah, making hints over here ! :3 and your probably like ; what about brain ? I'll tell you ...**

**in the next chapter ! MWHAHAHAHA! I'm evil ! Okay so please favorite , follow **

**And review ... And rate ? I guess how do you do that anyway? *shrugs* oh well . I dunno how ! But like I said before , review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello guys ! I decided to add another chapter , I have a feeling no one is gonna review until I start updating more ! So yeah ch3 ! Here it is ! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

He took the phone to the pawn shop , he needed money ! God damn it ! He was the son of satan ! He should get as much money as he wanted ! Damn it ! He opened the door to the pawn shop , and reached the register , but soon stopped himself , he could find out more about meg , he had been watching her for months , ever since his father , satan , told him to get married , he wanted to get to know more about her , he quickly ran off the pawn shop , and to the park , scrolling through Meg's numbers , and other things , like her face book , people wanted her to die ? He found the petition for her to kill herself , how _dare_ they !? He would kill them all, after he pawned this phone ... No , he would keep it , for a while , he smirked , he _needed _to find Meg , so he could marry her , she was so beautiful , he remembered the first time he saw her , she was beautiful , and now that he saw her in person... She was gorgeous , he knew how she looked like , because his father let him look at girls through a mirror , that's how his father met his mother . He stared for hours at the mirror , looking at meg ... He sounded like a stalker ! He looked at the phone in his Hand , he traded his I -pod for the phone , but it was worth it , he clicked on a random name , brain the phone started ringing ,

" Hello ? Meg is that you ? Oh god where are you ? "

he quickly imitated Meg's voice

" B-brain ? I'm going to New York ! "

he said , he found out Meg wanted to go to New York , and she probably was.

" No ! Meg , you have to come back ! Lois is-"

The line was cut , or something , because he couldn't call back.

He shrugged, it wasn't his problem , he had to got to the airport fast , so he ran , he was a demon after all , and was there in a few minutes , now all he needed was a ticket . He snapped his fingers , money appeared in his hand , he brought a ticket , and waited 30 minutes , then the flight was going to take off , he ran , through to the gate , giving the lady hid ticket and passport , he didn't know where meg was , but he would find out. He had plenty of money , now all he needed to do was sit back and relax ,

"E-excuse me ? Is anyone sitting here ?" , asked a female voice

" No." He looked up , it was meg

" umm... Do you mind if I sit here ?"

" No, of course not , you can sit here."

" Thanks!" , he smiled.

" No problem."

Meg sat down and started reading , the plane started , he had nothing to do , he snapped his fingers , a book appeared , and he started reading , meg didn't notice she was to caught up in her book. He wished he had the guts to talk to her, but he didn't . And read for most of the flight . The book was good , he couldn't put it down , it was amazing ! It was one of his books form home, he had many books at home , but this one was his favorite. He would never get rid of this book. Never. He wondered when the flight was going to be over. It would take a few more hours. He sighed , he wanted this flight to be over ! He looked out the window , it was night time meg was still reading not noticing anything around her. He frowned. Bored , and tired ( kind of ) he moved his hair from his face , which was black as night , like his fathers , and red eyes like his mother , his father said he looked a lot like his mother , and his sister looked a lot like his father . He sighed , he wondered how everything was back home , how was his father doing ? How was his sister ? He looked at meg once again , who was now asleep , with her glasses on , he looked away looking at the moon , once again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**there . Another chapter , in my ocs pov so yeah. Okay , so like I know this is short ish . But ! I was out of ideas ! So yeah ... Okay , I'm done. Please review or something ! Thanks ! :3**


End file.
